


LABBRA E DONI

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec in Love, compleanno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Alec e Magnus sono all'inizio della loro relazione. Poco per volta cercano di conoscersi e di capire come far felice l'altro.Episodio 3 della collezione https://archiveofourown.org/series/808938  Malec: what our eyes didn't see (Codas)





	LABBRA E DONI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@myramerida](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40myramerida).
  * A translation of [OF LIPS AND GIFTS.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098575) by [LoverOfWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting). 



> Una tenerissima fiction basata sulla scena della terrazza, di cui non abbiamo visto il seguito; scritta nel marzo scorso, è la traduzione di un regalo di compleanno di Mérida per la dolce Nath, sua beta.  
> Grazie a Mérida, cui la mia versione è dedicata, per avermi permesso di tradurla.

 

Alec è un guerriero stoico; gli piacciono le piccole cose, quelle che si colgono e si capiscono con facilità. Non che sia sciocco o poco intelligente. Tutt’altro.

Ma ama le cose chiare, pulite.

Cose di cui può godere senza diventarne schiavo.

Come il miele. O il caffè nero. Come il cioccolato.

 

Come i baci di Magnus.

 

Di tante cose Alec avrebbe pensato di poter fare a meno, ma fra queste non c’erano le labbra di uno stregone.

Più specificatamente, quelle di Magnus.

 

Quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta, Alec pensava davvero che Magnus stesse solo flirtando con lui; adocchiandolo, cercando una scusa per poterlo toccare. In effetti si era sentito lusingato, ad essere oggetto dell’attenzione di un uomo così attraente. Cioè di uno stregone. Insomma, di qualcuno.

 

Il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn aveva senza dubbio fama di essere un dongiovanni, come il padre di Alec gli aveva detto dopo lo spettacolo che lui aveva inscenato al suo non-matrimonio. Così non c’era motivo di credergli, quando diceva di tenere ad Alec.

Ma poco per volta Magnus aveva eroso le sue difese. E quel giorno quelle difese erano crollate, dentro al ragazzo vestito di bianco e oro, circondato da coloro che lo avevano aiutato ad erigerle a forza di leggi, parole e sguardi rigidi e conservatori.

Ora Magnus stava lavorando a costruire nuove barriere per Alec, fatte di amore, fiducia e cura. Barriere brillanti, luminose, bagnate di sole, mattoni fatti di tenere carezze e sorrisi dolci. E di baci, tanti baci.

Le labbra di Magnus hanno un sapore dolce e forte. Come un brandy invecchiato, con un retrogusto speziato di cui Alec potrebbe inebriarsi.

I due trascorrono delle serate assieme così, semplicemente sedendo sulla terrazza di Magnus, assaggiandosi l’un l’altro. Lo stregone è restìo ad abbracciare Alec, tiene le mani inquiete in grembo, con una voglia di toccarlo che è quasi dolorosa, ma ha paura di spaventarlo con l’intensità dei suoi sentimenti.

Alec d’altro canto ha effettivamente paura. Ma non di Magnus.

Le sue sensazioni sono del tutto nuove per lui. Quel nodo che si contrae nel suo stomaco. La pressione sul petto. Il calore crescente nel suo inguine. Cosa succederebbe se si mostrasse a Magnus come un animale tutto istinto, mosso dalla sua passione? Magnus lo respingerebbe? Magnus, così paziente e comprensivo.

 

Ad Alec è stato sempre insegnato che sono i Nascosti ad essere schiavi dei propri desideri. Quelli che non si sanno controllare.

O forse…

 

Forse anche lui è così. Forse gli Shadowhunter non sono perniente migliori di loro.

 

Nel frattempo…

 

Lui, il guerriero stoico, sogna le labbra di uno stregone. E le mani. Le braccia.

Perché per l’Angelo! Il suo uomo (cioè stregone, è lo stesso) ha delle braccia così ampie!

Poi, una sera, Magnus siede con la schiena appoggiata contro il petto di Alec, la testa posata sulla sua spalla; la sua mano regge un bicchiere di vino rosso. E’ così rilassato, così fiducioso. Alec muove una mano incerta intorno alle spalle dello stregone, ed è ricompensato da uno dei suoi meravigliosi sorrisi. Il giovane shadowhunter prende un sorso dal proprio bicchiere, tentando di alleviare il nervosismo.

 

La guancia di Magnus sfiora il suo mento. Alec si chiede se Magnus stia cercando un bacio. Finora è stato sempre Alec a chiedere. Ma…

E se Magnus volesse lui tanto quanto Alec vuole Magnus?

E se Magnus si stesse trattenendo dal toccarlo perché non vuole correre troppo?

E se Magnus..?

 

Al diavolo!

 

Alec tracanna ciò che rimane del suo vino e posa il bicchiere sul basso tavolino di fronte a lui. Poi si volta verso Magnus e gli toglie di mano il suo drink ancora da finire.

Magnus lo lascia fare, un po’ sorpreso ma molto deliziato.

Gli occhi di Alec sono socchiusi e scuri, il suo sguardo nocciola brucia di un fuoco interno. Lui allaccia ancor più strettamente le spalle di Magnus, sentendo la saldezza del suo corpo, l’ampiezza della sua schiena lungo il proprio braccio. Fa scivolare il braccio libero attorno alla vita di Magnus e lo attira ancor più a sé.

Magnus, immobile, lo lascia fare, un sorriso consapevole sulle labbra morbide.

Alec è stupito di come i loro due corpi sembrano combaciare perfettamente. Percepisce le braccia dello stregone avvolte attorno alla propria vita.

Magnus solleva il capo come per invitarlo, e questa volta Alec coglie il suggerimento.

I baci di Alec sono dolci, a bocca chiusa, toccano il labbro superiore di Magnus, poi quello inferiore.

Magnus lo lascia fare. Il suo ragazzo è inesperto, ma volonteroso. C’è tempo per tutto.

 

Le labbra di Magnus sono inebrianti. Sanno di marmellata di lamponi in una domenica di sole. Sanno di cioccolata calda in una sera invernale tempestosa. Sanno di libertà in un mondo privo di demoni.

Le labbra di Magnus sono morbide. Sembra di toccare un pane appena sfornato, una piuma di fenice, una guancia di bimbo.

Le labbra di Magnus sono accoglienti. Riscaldano Alec come il sole che fa capolino fra le nubi nere, come un bagno caldo dopo una notte passata a caccia di demoni, come un abbraccio quando ti senti solo.

Le labbra di Magnus sono invitanti. Come una casa dalle porte sempre aperte per Alec. Come un arcobaleno che chiede di essere catturato.

Le labbra di Magnus sono confortanti. Calmano il turbinare della mente di Alec dopo gli incontri con il Clave (o peggio ancora, con i suoi genitori).

Le labbra di Magnus sono tentatrici. Inducono Alec a pensieri inopportuni nei momenti più inadatti.

Le labbra di Magnus sono rivelatrici. Parlano da sole, come gli occhi di Magnus, anche quando lui non pronuncia una parola.

Le labbra di Magnus sono illuminanti. Ricordano ad Alec il tempo in cui lui era un bimbo privo di preoccupazioni. Gli ricordano l’emozione di una caccia. L’esaltazione per aver salvato una vita.

Le labbra di Magnus sono eccitanti. Accendono nel ventre di Alec un fuoco che lui non può e non vuole negare né respingere.

 

Prima ancora di accorgersene, Alec tiene Magnus così stretto da lasciargli lividi, e lo bacia così forte da far male. Ma allo stregone non dispiace, impegnato com’è a divorare la bocca aperta di Alec per la prima volta nella loro breve relazione.

Tutto è stupendo nella loro bolla.

 

Se le labbra di Magnus sono le porte del paradiso, la sua lingua ne è la chiave. E il suo corpo è il paradiso stesso.

E poiché non può esistere nulla di così fantastico come avere Magnus fra le braccia, i pensieri di Alec si fanno confusi.

Si separano infine, i polmoni che protestano per la mancanza di ossigeno mentre i corpi protestano per la perdita del contatto fra le loro bocche calde.

Alec appoggia la fronte contro quella di Magnus, respirando affannosamente, il cuore che minaccia di aprire il suo petto per levarsi in volo verso il cielo. E Magnus non è ridotto molto meglio, i capelli, di solito perfettamente acconciati, completamente disordinati (Alec deve averci infilato le mani, in un qualche momento), il trucco degli occhi un po’ sbavato.

Rimangono perduti l’uno negli occhi dell’altro per quella che sembra un’eternità, sorridendo come stupidi e dandosi piccoli baci ovunque, come se fosse una gara a chi tocca di più.

Poi Magnus si riprende e si raddrizza. “Alexander”.

Alec si irrigidisce. Spaventato. Ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?

“Mi permetterai di fare qualcosa per te?” chiede lo stregone, lo sguardo indecifrabile.

Alec annuisce, senza esitazione.

 

Magnus preme la mano destra sul cuore di Alec, gli occhi che splendono col suo bellissimo marchio, e si acciglia concentrato. Un impulso di calore pervade il corpo del giovane shadowhunter, lasciandolo accecato e confuso per un attimo.

“Questo per che cos’era?” chiede, senza fiato.

“E’ perché tu possa percepire la mia presenza”. Lo stregone sorride, lo sguardo di nuovo caldo e profondo. “Ogni volta che ti sentirai solo, o disperato, o incompreso, devi solo pensare a me. E questo – Magnus indica verso il cuore di Alec – farà sì che io sia lì accanto a te. Perché tu porti con te già il mio cuore. Ora porti con te anche un pochino della mia magia”.

 

Alec respinge quelle che non può credere siano lacrime.

 

“Magnus, non so cosa dire…..Io…grazie…”. Si rimprovera di nuovo per le sue parole balbettate.

Lo stregone alza un dito alle labbra del suo ragazzo per tacitarlo.

“Sono io che dovrei ringraziarti, mio caro. Per aver fiducia in me. Per lasciarmi entrare nella tua anima”.

 

“Ma io non posso darti nulla in cambio…”

Magnus sorride.

 

“Tu lo pensi, vero? Invece mi hai appena offerto il più bel regalo che abbia mai ricevuto, Alec. Questo!”. E tocca il petto di Alec, proprio sopra il suo cuore.

Alec abbassa lo sguardo, pensando a Magnus, e viene avvolto da un’ondata di calore. Sorride.

 

“Ecco! – esclama Magnus, il sorriso così ampio che potrebbe dividere il suo viso a metà – Mi hai appena fatto un altro regalo”.

 

Alec sbuffa, ma non riesce a smettere di sorridere.

 

“Ognuno dei tuoi sorrisi è prezioso per me, Alexander. Comunque, è il mio turno di farti un regalo. Buon compleanno, Alexander”.

 

Alec ammicca di nuovo, e una lacrima oltrepassa la barriera della sua volontà.

“Lo sapevi?”

“Sapevo che tu non volevi dirmelo, in modo che non mi sentissi obbligato a fare qualcosa di speciale per te.Che peccato… - lo stregone gli strizza l’occhio – Io adoro fare delle cose speciali per te!”.

 

Alec lo attira in un altro abbraccio e seppellisce il viso nella curva del collo del fidanzato.

“Faresti… Faresti un’altra cosa speciale per me stasera, Magnus?”

“Ma certo tesoro. Basta chiedere”. Magnus sospira, sentendo la bocca di Alec calda dove la vena pulsa nel collo.

“Mi lasci rimanere per la notte?” sussurra Alec, sfiorandogli il punto sotto l’orecchio. Sorride, quando sente lo stregone tremare.

 

Magnus lo afferra per le spalle, staccandosi quel tanto da poterlo guardare negli occhi, lo sguardo preoccupato.

“Ne sei certo, Alec? Non voglio…”

Alec lo bacia, inesperto, selvaggiamente.

 

“Oggi è il mio compleanno, vero? – sussurra sulle labbra di Magnus – Ho aspettato abbastanza. Tutt’e due abbiamo aspettato abbastanza!”

Magnus lo guarda negli occhi, guarda dentro la sua anima, e lo vede. Il vero Alec. La sua sicurezza, la sua sincerità.

Così Magnus si raddrizza e si avvicina. La sua pelle brilla dorata alla luce morbida della terrazza, il suo sorriso è invitante, il suo sguardo è tentatore. Ad Alec, lui appare come il dio della seduzione. E dell’amore.

 

“Vieni allora, amore mio – sussurra lo stregone, con una voce di miele che affonda nelle ossa di Alec – vieni a prendere il tuo altro regalo”.

 

Alec prende subito la mano del suo ragazzo, e si alza, mentre i suoi occhi non lasciano un attimo lo sguardo di Magnus.

Non c’è più bisogno di trattenersi adesso. Alec reclama per sé la bocca di Magnus, senza timore, come affamato. Lo afferra senza sforzo per la vita e lo porta in camera da letto.

 

La loro camera da letto.

 

Sì, è sicuramente il più bel compleanno della vita di Alec.

 


End file.
